


AU, Coitus interruptus

by kellifer_fic



Series: assorted tumblr fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, shoulda had a sock on the door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: "Oh fuck, oh FUCK."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of unrelated tumblr prompts being posted for posterity and so I can actually find the darn things.

“It’s not that bad.”

“It is that bad.”

“It’s not-”

“Derek, listen to me. It _is_ that bad.”

"It’s not that bad,” a disembodied voice floats to them from the other side of the hastily shut door.

“I don’t think you get to contribute!” Stiles shrills at his dad.

“Stiles, you’re nineteen, this is your apartment and he didn’t knock,” Derek says patiently.

“You’re right. I didn’t knock. Totally my bad,” his father calls.

“I gave him a key. He doesn’t have to knock,” Stiles says.

“Thanks, kiddo!”

“He has to knock if he doesn’t want to see his son giving-”

“Got the visual. Don’t need the commentary!” The Sheriff calls, sounding a little further away from the door, like he’s backing up in horror.

“-his boyfriend a really nice time,” Derek finishes lamely. Stiles puts hands on either side of Derek’s face, squishing his cheeks in delight, embarrassment forgotten.

“I think that’s the first time you’ve used the ‘b’ word. I thought we weren’t allowed to use the ‘b’ word.”

“I’m coming around. Especially since you keep coming up with alternatives.”

“I thought snuggle tooth was a winner,” the Sheriff calls.

“I agree with Stiles. You don’t get to contribute!” Derek yells, cheeks flushing a lovely pink.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am on [tumblr](http://kellifer-k.tumblr.com/)


End file.
